Hikari
Hikari (光) is a Bishokuya that previously worked fully for the IGO, however, feeling restricted working for them, he now only takes jobs from them occasionally. He, with the other Gurume members, is a Main Protagonist in Food Heaven. A very adventurous person, he doesn't hesitate when it comes to exploring new lands where new ingredients could possibly reside. As a member of Gurume, he boasts a significant amount of power, as their previous escapades have involved battling with creatures that an average Bishokuya would be unable to injure even if they were to train relentlessly for a hundred years. Whenever he would go on a mission for the IGO, after succeeding in the mission, he would use the majority of his profits to feed children that are unable to receive any sort of meal, believing that everyone, good or bad, deserves to at least have 3 meals a day. Despite this, however, Hikari tends to eat an extraordinary amount of food, being able to eat 350 servings until satisfied. This changes after the Timeskip, where he doubles his appetite to that of 700 servings. Being a member of Gurume, the group holds a large influence within the Gourmet Age, as each member has a profession that is important to the Gourmet Age. Hikari, with Aitemu, who doubles as a Gourmet Wholesaler, are the main food providers for the group, being the only Bishokuya, while Yuki is the Chef for the group, and Kodoku being a Saiseiya. He is in a combo with Gurume member Yuki, being very well known within the Human World as one of the most flawless combos. He has a great love of white rice, currently searching for the world's greatest white rice. However, in conjunction with searching for the world's greatest white rice, he wishes to find ANOTHER so that he could put it on top of the rice as his Main Course. Appearance Hikari is a rather tall, yet well-defined individual for his age. He has black hair that is spiked up, with a bang that hangs over the middle of his forehead that leans a little towards the right side and a small strand that escapes from the bang. He has small black "scars" on his cheeks that are more noticeable when he's smiling, which is very often. He is mostly shown sporting a dark blue, almost purple in color, karate gi. On his waist, he wears a red sash that is tied on his left hip with a large amount of the sash hanging from that area. On his wrists, he wears a similar red material, but is much smaller and is not tied in a knot, rather just tied over the area it resides. He wears black boot-like shoes that are mostly hidden by silver cloth just above his boots, making his gi ruffle a little. After the Timeskip, Hikari grows slightly in height and gains more muscular definition. He still has the same hairstyle he has before the Timeskip, however, his black hair is slightly longer and more spikier than it was before the Timeskip. The bang that he had before the Timeskip is slightly longer, and now wavers towards the left side, lacking the small strand that escaped it before. His small black "scars" are still there, but are less noticeable now, despite what facial expression he does. He no longer wears the dark blue karate gi before the Timeskip, but rather, he now wears what seems to be a blue undershirt under his orange karate gi. His waist no longer holds the red sash he previously wore, but a blue one that doesn't hand off to the side like the previous one. On his wrists, he now wears a blue wristband, rather than the red one he wore previously, that is tied in a same manner. He no longer wears the black boot-like shoes, but a blue boot-like shoe with a red stripe going down the middle that is tied by a small piece of rope. The boot is large enough to cover the area the previous boot and silver cloth covered previously. As a child, Hikari wore a long-sleeved green undershirt under his yellow sleeveless shirt that seems to be stitched with the red outline that is seen on it. He wore a red hat that had two horizontal yellow lines that also had an orange sphere on the top with 4 stars on the said sphere. He wore black boots, tied in the middle with a white piece of rope, that had red soles. Occasionally, he would be seen flying around Human World on Yogan's Cloud with his father, going to markets, or for his father to show him the areas within Human World. Full Course Menu Trivia *Hikari's name comes from his Light Abilities, but, also due to the fact that "Kyoto", a name Yumoz uses for a high amount of his Main Protagonists, occasionally would have the surname of "Raito", which is another form of Light in Japanese. **Originally, Hikari's name was to be Raiku, however, after speaking with Zeno, Yumoz decided against it, and chose the name Hikari. *Hikari's Gourmet Cells and abilities were approved by Leengard. Category:Bishokuya Category:Martial Artist Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Human Category:Male Category:Main Character Category:Gurume Category:Food Heaven